1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of marine accessories, more specifically, a device for self-unloading a boat from a trailer at a launching site into the water.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Boats are commonly stored on trailers for movement over the road to or between launch sites. The boat trailers are connected to the user's vehicle and hauled to a sloping ramp where boats are launched into the water. The operator backs the trailer into the water after having disengaged the safety strap hold-downs on the side of the boat and the usual winch line leading from a winch on the trailer to an eye on the prow of the boat.
Typically, one person gets into the boat in preparation for launching while another person operates the vehicle. The boat is supported on the trailer by a series of rollers or cushioned boards or combinations of rollers and supports such that it is necessary to back the trailer considerable distance into the water so that the boat can be floated off the trailer underneath. After the lower unit is properly submerged, the person in the boat uses the motor to back the boat away from the trailer. The reverse procedure is required for reloading the boat onto the trailer. The trailer is submerged, the boat driven up onto the center of the trailer, and the winch connected to the eye whereby the boat is pulled up against a stop pulled by the winch rope then the vehicle pulls the trailer out of the water. These procedures are generally applicable to small skiffs, runabouts, on up to large cruisers having multiple wheeled trailers.
The launching of such a boat by a sole individual becomes a difficult proposition because there is no one to put in the boat to operate the motor in order to get the boat safely away from the trailer so that the trailer can be removed from the water. After the trailer is backed far enough into the water to float the boat, the sole operator in almost all cases is faced with the unpleasant necessity of wading into the water in order to apply a force to the front of the prow of the boat in order to get it away from the trailer so that it can be safely launched and the trailer removed. A line is tied to the prow of the boat so that the operator can maintain control. By manipulating the line, the boat can be brought to the shore at a place where it does not interfere with other people launching their boats, and the trailer can then be removed. Wading into the water in this manner is unpleasant under any circumstances, excruciatingly uncomfortable in cold weather conditions, and unsafe as well. Sloping boat ramps are often covered with slimy algae which make even careful walking hazardous.
The process of launching the boat when you don't have a companion is hazardous to the boat and lower unit of the motor, as well. Except for the most protected launch ramps, wave action can pound the boat against the trailer frame as soon the trailer loses control of the boat. This happens as soon as the trailer is backed in the water far enough to float the boat off the trailer and continues during the interval before the sole vehicle operator can get to the boat to push it away from the trailer. The problem is exacerbated when larger boats, such as cruisers, are involved, because the boat and trailer are larger. It is more difficult for one person to push the boat away from the trailer and larger boats are more susceptible to expensive damage. Once the boat is floated the trailer or other obstacles can do damage to the boat because it was not pushed safely away before the operator could get out of the water and back into the vehicle to remove the trailer. Although some marinas have lifting devices which can be used to lift the boat while the trailer is removed, substantial charges and delays are encountered waiting for the lift. It would be desirable to have a self-contained trailer mountable marine boat-launching assembly that would allow an operator to safely launch a boat without assistance.